1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing haptics of a displayed image to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method of providing haptics of an image is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2002-11328. To provide haptics of an image, the conventional method disadvantageously requires a mechanical interface device (e.g., a belt, a pulley, and a cable) and an actuator (e.g., an electrical motor) for driving the interface device.
Another conventional method of providing haptics of an image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-330688. The conventional method can indirectly provide haptics of a displayed image to a user through a separate mouse that has a special configuration. Accordingly, such conventional methods cannot directly provide haptics of an image to a user.
Further, the conventional methods provide haptics of only a single point of an image at a certain time. When users want to feel haptics of a point (referred to as a request point) far away from a reference point, the conventional methods need to perform many calculations to move from the reference point to the request point, thereby making it impossible to feel haptics of the request point. Also, the conventional methods cannot provide haptics to users in real time.